·Лy βℓσσdÿ Vαℓεитιηє·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Oh, amor mío, no llores por favor, Me lavaré las manos sangrientas y empezaremos una nueva vida"::..·..:·¡Dedicado a Bonne!·:..


**Disclimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah... Y por cierto, el fic es basado en la canción de igual nombre de Good Charlotte (:**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** Voy de prisa ya que ando ocupada y media sedada de paso Dx, pero como sea, aquí ta' el fic :D**

**·Aclaración/Advertencia»**** Muerte de un personaje, muy muy leve toque DxG (ya verán porque) y emmm... Nada más x)**

**Ahora, sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>..::¡Dedicado a Bonne!::..<br>¡Sé, me odiarás por esto Dx pero es lo mejor que pude hacer estando sedada!  
>Lo prometo, te recompensaré por esto ;)<br>Ojalá la hayas pasado de ultra lujo!  
>Y que no vomites con esto...<br>...:::¡TKM Prima!:::... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, my love<strong>__** (**__Oh, amor mío__**)**__**  
><strong>__**Please don't cry**__** (**__No llores por favor__**)**__**  
><strong>__**I'll wash my bloody hands and**__** (**__Me lavaré las manos sangrientas y__**)**__**  
><strong>__**We'll start a new life (**__Empezaremos una nueva vida__**).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— ¿Qué se supone que pasó, oficial?— Entre la multitud que se encontraba entre la llovizna preguntó directamente una morocha sin nada de timidez pero con mucho asombro al ver las sirenas de la policía alumbrar su calle. La gente sin disimulo estaba en la vereda intentando saber que pasaba mientras se mojaba y LeShawna había ido a consultarlo de inmediato junto al par de sus amigas.

—Un anónimo nos hizo una llamada tras escuchar algunos ruidos "sospechosos" y ver a un sujeto también "sospechoso"— aquel hombre hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra ya que, como uniformado hubiese quedado mal haber hecho comillas en el aire— y vinimos a dar una vuelta a ver qué pasaba. No creímos que hubiera un muerto, pero no por robo –confesó intentando no mirar a la chica que, honestamente, le intimidaba un poco.

—Oh, ¡Por Dios!— Se alarmó Bridgette al instante y se aferró más fuerte al brazo de su amiga. –Le llamaré a Geoff para avisarle que me pase a buscar junto a los demás chicos –aviso con algo de temor a sus amigas y acto seguido la rubia ya se encontraba hablando por celular con su novio.

— ¿Habla en serio?— Volvió a hablar la chica más asombrada y consternada que antes. —¡Pero si en mi barrio nunca ha pasado nada de eso!— comentó indignada. –Sí, han pasado peleas de bandas pero nunca se han herido tanto esos cretinos.

Mientras la chica del ghetto seguía su "charla" con aquél uniformado la tercer chica de aquel grupo se había alejado tanto como de LeShawna como de Bridgette y, contrario a lo que alguien indiferente haría pasó a través de la banda amarilla que tenía alguna prohibición escrita pero que ignoró completamente.

Casi como si se viera ir en cámara lenta Gwen tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero no del tipo de "mal presentimiento" como cuando se besó con su mejor amigo sabiendo que él tenía novia y que ella lo sabría pronto, o del otro tipo de "algo malo me va a pasar por romper un jodido espejo". No. Lo que sentía era _eso _que te produce un vacío en el estómago y que es inevitable e imposible de fingirlo correctamente.

—No puede ser… —Articuló con la mandíbula desencajada al reconocer el cuerpo (o lo que quedaba) del chico que solía ser su mejor amigo. No se percató cuando la fuerza de las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo húmedo por la lluvia de hace unas horas, ni cuando las lágrimas le comenzaron a brotar.

—_Sí, Geoff, yo también te amo. No, corta tú primero… No, no lo haré… Te toca a ti…_

— _¿Qué se supone que hacen perdiendo el tiempo? ¡El chico murió por su maldito retraso!_

— _¿Gwen? _

—_Házlo tú, cariño…_

— _¡Gwen! _

—_No sé… ¿Qué tal si dejan de comprar rosquillas y mueven más rápido su trasero?_

— _¡Gwen, responde!_

— _¿Qué demonios…?_

— _¡Ayuda!_

Ahora las frases resonaban en su cabeza como un eco mientras veía la escena borrosamente. No había notado cuando su resto del cuerpo cayó al cemento mojado a causa de un repentino desmayo.

La simple llovizna parecía querer borrar la sangre que había en el suelo.

—_Agh, eso será malo para la investigación… —_Pensó uno desde la patrulla mientras veía de lejos la escena

Gwen tampoco llegó distinguir quien la había tomado en brazos momentos después de caer.

_Maldición, ¡si nunca antes se había desmayado!_

—Llamen una ambulancia. Tenemos a alguien mal aquí –habló el oficial a cargo a través de su transmisor y con indiferencia disimulada.

* * *

><p>Apenas volvió en sí abrió sus ojos al percatarse de que no recordaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta ese blando colchón. Hum… Una hendidura del lado izquierdo—superior del colchón, en donde apoyaba su codo cuando dormía boca abajo. Ese definitivamente era su colchón y, ahora una nueva duda. ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa si su madre se había ido a visitar a su abuela enferma y su hermano se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus amigos? Ella (supuso que quizás, si hubiera tenido una laguna mental) por alguna rara razón habría vuelto a su casa por algo que se olvidó y que le era necesario para quedarse a dormir en lo de LeShawna y… ¿se quedó dormida, tapó, cambió y acomodó?<p>

—Eso es completamente ridículo. –Rápidamente se incorporó y luego de hablar se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Corrió luego las sabanas pero se quedó sentada mientras reflexionaba.

Apenas recordó a su morocha amiga no pasó más de un segundo para que recordara el porqué de su desmayo. De nuevo comenzó a llorar y a sentir dolor en su pecho. Sintió las gotas saladas resbalarse por sus mejillas e impactar sobre la piel descubierta de sus piernas ya que el viejo short negro no le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Apretó los puños con rabia contenida. Por lo que había alcanzado a ver y oír del oficial que hablaba con su amiga el cuerpo del chico había sido arrastrado desde su casa. ¿¡Acaso nadie vio a un psicópata ensangrentado arrastrar el cuerpo de alguien sin garganta por una manzana entera! Juró que se vengaría, fuese quien fuese el que lo hizo.

—_Y señorita… ¿Conoce usted quien era Duncan Black?_

Allí creyó haberse desmayado, no sin antes pensar y casi rogar que todo aquello fuese una maldita pesadilla. Tan solo una maldita y horrible pesadilla…

_Pero era todo tan real._

Sintió unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo que daba a su habitación. Primero se alertó; _¿Qué tal si era ese psicópata y quería matarla ya que estaba sola? ¿Habría sido él quien la acomodó…?_

—Idiota. –Rodó los ojos al pensar lo último y se tranquilizó al recordar a sus amigas. _Seguramente Bridge la habría curado, dado primeros auxilios o algo por el estilo mientras LeShawna la ayudaba…_

— ¿Ya estás despierta?— Le preguntó alguien dulcemente cuando ya había entrado a la habitación al creer escuchar la voz de la gótica.

— ¿Trent?— Se asombró y sonrojó de inmediato a lo que él sólo le dedico una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Por las dudas… Bridgette te cambió el pijama –le comentó el chico riendo levemente. Ella sólo miraba su alfombra para evitar mirarlo. _Agh, ¡maldito sonrojo!_

* * *

><p>No tenía reloj en su cuarto pero<em> ¿a quién le importaba la hora?<em> Hablando con el chico de ojos verdes era lo menos que le interesaba. Realmente el fue un consuelo tenerlo ahí ante la pérdida de su "mejor amigo".

—Entonces… —Intentaba recapitular todo perfectamente. –Tú fuiste el que me llamaba mientras Bridgette hablaba con Geoff por celular y LeShawna con el policía, ¿no? –Él asintió con la cabeza, y entonces Gwen comenzó a dudar — ¿pero como sabías los detalles de la muerte de Duncan? Es decir, no te estoy acusando ni nada por el estilo pero ¿Cómo sabías que el asesino esperó a que él se durmiera para luego atacarlo?— No sabía porque pero, a pesar de su apariencia inocente algo no le cuadraba del todo._ ¿Quizás porque a tu ex casi nunca le agrada tu novio (o casi novio)?_

Trent pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego, encogido de hombros le respondió con simpleza:

—LeShawna me contó los detalles mientras Bridgette te auxiliaba. Me pareció que ella estuvo hablando mucho con un oficial y…

Y entonces Gwen pareció convencida mientras notaba (aún con las cortinas azul noche cerradas) que comenzaba a hacerse de día… Eso antes de que fuera apaciguada por el dulce beso del chico músico que ella no dudó en corresponder. _¿Habría algo malo en disfrutar aquello? _No quería pensar en que, en algunas horas debería asistir a un velorio. Para nada. Sólo se dejó llevar por el momento mientras Trent disimulaba una sonrisilla…

_¿Acaso Trent sabía algo que los demás no…?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Sin tiempo de nada Dx, y sí, creo que le faltará otro chap si es que merece continuación (:  
>Y yo sigo con el récord de haber matado a más campistasconcursantes en todo el fandom ;)  
>Whatever, me iré yendo... Y Bonne, intentaré hacerte otro mejor y que no me haya quedado tan patético .O.<br>Como siempre digo (cuando no me olvido), Mil Grazz por los reviews =D!**

**Besoss! Se cuidaaan!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaw!  
><strong>**¿Dejas un Review? **


End file.
